30 Shines of Friendship
by Shoojo
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot mengenai hubungan para anak-anak terpilih, dalam persahabatan dan petualangan. Chapter 1 : Taichi-Sora


**Lol, di saat aku harusnya menyelesaikan fic "Navigator's Boyfriend" di fandom OP yang masih belum selesai dan masih juga tertahan di angka 99 review(TT_TT), malahan membuat fic baru seperti ini. Oh, sudahlah. ***dibantai author FOPI*

**Kali ini aku mencoba membuat kumpulan one-shot, tentang hubungan antar Chosen Children. Untuk permulaan, hanya tokoh dari season satu dan dua dulu. Yah, kalau memang fic ini layak dan laku ***halah***, maka bisa saja aku akan melanjutkan ke tokoh dari season tiga dan seterusnya. Genrenya? Tergantung. Bisa saja romance atau friendship. Tapi kalaupun ada romance, hanya ada het pairing di sini. Jadi pecinta yaoi/yuri, maaf ya. Aku tidak dapat jamin bakalan update secepatnya untuk chapter selanjutnya, tapi berharap saja aku bakalan melanjutkan dan tidak menelantarkan fic ini. ***dibata*

**Langsung saja, chapter 1!**

* * *

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Chara : Taichi, Sora

Rating : K/G

Word Count : 1.434 kata, tidak termasuk A/N dan lainnya.

Publish Date : 12/10/2010

* * *

"Latihan selesai, kalian boleh pulang," teriak pelatih klub sepakbola SD Odaiba dari pinggir lapangan. Terdengar nafas lega dari seluruh pemain, yang memang sangat kelelahan sehabis latihan.

Taichi berlari ke bangku di samping lapangan dengan semangat. Hari ini dia baru saja ditunjuk menjadi kapten tim menggantikan kapten lama yang sedang sakit flu. Tentu saja, dia sangat senang dengan kabar ini. Meskipun telah menjadi _ace_ klub sejak kelas empat, tapi dia tetap belum merasa puas. Impiannya sejak lama adalah menjadi kapten tim. Dengan begitu, dia bisa membuktikan lebih banyak lagi kepada tim dan pelatih. Setibanya di pinggir lapangan, dia menerima sambutan dan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Dengan tersipu malu, Taichi membalas ucapan selamat mereka dan berjalan menuju tasnya di atas bangku. Dia beristirahat sejenak sebelum mengambil tasnya, mengucapkan salam kepada pelatih dan pergi. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyampaikan kabar ini kepada kedua orang tuanya dan Hikari. Dan tentu saja...

'Dia pasti akan senang sekaligus iri kalau mendengar hal ini,' batin Taichi, tertawa kecil.

Ketika dia melewati lapangan sepakbola khusus tim putri, matanya menangkap bayangan rambut oranye di pojok pinggir lapangan. Bingo! Taichi buru-buru membelokkan rutenya dan berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Hei, Sora!"

* * *

_30 Shines of Friendship_

_One-shot 1 : Hat_

_Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai Corp.

* * *

_

Sora sibuk mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Beberapa barang tergeletak di sampingnya. Jelas sekali kalau dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Ketika dia mendengar teriakan namanya, Sora berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati bahwa yang memanggil dia adalah Taichi. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"Taichi!" Sora membalas sambil melambaikan tangannya. Taichi memperlambat larinya ketika dia sudah dekat. Dia berhenti di samping Sora, nafasnya agak terengah-engah karena masih kelelahan sehabis latihan.

"Hei, Sora. Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah latihan tim putri sudah selesai sejak tadi?" tanya Taichi, mengamati isi tas Sora yang hampir kosong. Sora menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Topiku," katanya pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. "Topiku hilang, dan aku tidak tahu ada di mana. Perasaan aku menaruhnya di suatu tempat di dalam tas..." Sora melanjutkan mencari topinya di dalam tas. Taichi hanya melongo saja, sebelum dia terkikik geli.

"Ya ampun. Kukira apa. Sudahlah, Sora, lupakan saja topi itu, sekarang kita pulang, hari sudah semakin sore. Besok kita bisa cari kok, kalau mau." Tapi apa yang diterima Taichi adalah tatapan marah dari sahabat kecilnya.

"Kau kira aku bercanda? Aku serius. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku menemukan topi itu. Kalau kau mau, pulang saja sendiri."

Taichi merasa tertegun mendengar bentakan Sora. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sora semarah ini. Dan Sora tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap marah kepada dia. Mereka selalu bersikap baik satu sama lain. Melihat Sora yang lain seperti ini...membuatnya merasa sedih.

Melihat muka Taichi yang murung, Sora menyesal dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya dia membentak Taichi seperti tadi. Dia benar-benar terbawa emosi. Dia membuka mulut, berusaha meminta maaf, tapi rasanya lidahnya susah digerakkan. Akhirnya setelah bergelut sekian lama, Sora mampu mengutarakan kata demi kata.

"Maaf, Taichi. Aku tidak seharusnya membentakmu. Aku hanya...sedikit terbawa emosi. Maaf..." gumam Sora penuh malu dan penyesalan. Dia hanya menatap ke tanah, tidak berani menatap sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar tawa. Terkejut, dia menatap Taichi yang tersenyum lebar, kedua tangannya ada di belakang kepala.

"Tenang saja. Aku yang salah kok. Tidak seharusnya aku menertawakan kamu dari awal. Kalau memang kau masih ingin mencari topimu, kita cari sama-sama. Berdua lebih baik daripada hanya satu, kan?" usul Taichi. Sora hanya terdiam melihat perubahan sikap Taichi yang aneh ini. Tapi dia tidak dapat menahan senyum karena menerima tawaran dari Taichi. Mereka mulai mencari bersama-sama di sekeliling mereka.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka tidak berhasil menemukan topi Sora. Taichi hampir menyerah, tapi dia ingat bahwa Sora sangat membutuhkan topinya itu, jadi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk mencari. Dia beristirahat sejenak di dekat semak-semak. Tangannya secara tidak sengaja menindis sesuatu yang tipis dan lembut. Dia melirik dan mendapati bahwa itu adalah helm Sora. Tersenyum senang, dia berlari ke arah Sora yang sibuk mencari tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Sora, ini topimu!" teriak Taichi. Sora berbalik dan raut mukanya menjadi senang. Dia menghampiri Taichi dan mengambil topinya.

"Terima kasih, Taichi," kata Sora seraya memakai topi kesukaannya itu. Senyum Taichi melebar, melihat Sora menjadi senang. Dia tiba-tiba teringat satu hal yang ingin ditanyakan sejak awal.

"Er, Sora, ke-"

"Ah, sudah sore rupanya. Aku tidak sadar. Sudah ya, Taichi, aku pulang dulu. Daah." Sora buru-buru memasukkan barang-barangnya kembali ke dalam tas, dan pergi meninggalkan Taichi yang_ sweatdropped_ melihat kelakuannya. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengambil tasnya.

"Yah, besok saja aku tanya," gumamnya.

.

.

Esok harinya, Taichi bertemu kembali dengan Sora di halaman sekolah sehabis pulang sekolah. Hari itu tidak ada latihan sepakbola, jadi Sora menunggu Taichi di tempat biasanya untuk pulang bareng.

"Hei, Taichi," Sora menyahut ketika melihat temannya itu mendekat. Taichi tersenyum cerah.

"Sora, bolah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Taichi tiba-tiba bertanya, mengejutkan Sora. Dia mengangguk pelan. Kini Taichi menatap kearah Sora dengan tatapan yang serius. "Kenapa…kenapa kau sangat memedulikan topi itu? Kenarin kau sangat panik sekali ketika topimu hilang. Dan juga kalau aku ingat, kau selalu memakai topi itu. Aku hanya melihatmu melepasnya, saat di dalam pelajaran ataupun saat pertandingan bola. Memangnya ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

Sora terdiam, dia tidak menyangka Taichi akan menanyakan hal ini. _Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus mengatakan hal ini kepada dia? Nanti dia akan menertawakan aku lagi, sama seperti kemarin. Tapi, rasanya tidak enak kalau aku menyembunyikan rahasia ini..._ Saking tenggelamnya dia dalam pikirannya, Sora tidak mendengar Taichi memanggil dia berulang kali.

"Sora? Soo-raaa..." Taichi mengayunkan tangannya di depan muka Sora, membuat dia sadar dari pikirannya. Dia buru-buru menatap Taichi.

"A-Ada apa, Taichi?" Sora bertanya, pikirannya saat ini sedikit _blank._ Taichi menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak memaksa." Sejenak Sora masih bingung, apa yang dimaksud Taichi. Tapi ingatannya kembali dan dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Dia buru-buru berkata, "Ah, tidak, tidak, Taichi! A-aku sebenarnya...sebenarnya..."

Taichi mengangkat tangannya, menandakan agar Sora diam. "Kau tidak usah merasa tidak enak hati. Setiap orang punya rahasia sendiri, kan?" Mereka terdiam dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah Koushiro, yang kini menjadi tempat "nongkrong" bagi semua anak-anak terpilih. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sora sibuk bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri. Apakah dia memang harus mengatakan kepada Taichi? Bagaimana kalau dia juga bersikap seperti _mereka_? Beberama menit kemudian, dia memberanikan diri mengatakan kepada Taichi.

"Ne, Taichi, kau mau tahu, kan, kenapa aku selalu memakai topi ini?" katanya pelan.

Taichi berhenti dan menatap Sora. Sora menelan ludah dan mulai bercerita.

"Ini-ini karena rambutku..." Sora terteguk sejenak dan melanjutkan. "Semua bilang, kalau warna rambutku aneh. Sejak kelas satu, aku selalu diejek oleh yang lain, dianggap anak aneh. Makanya aku selalu menutupinya dengan topiku ini. Aku hanya melepasnya di pelajaran dan pertandingan karena kita dilarang memakai topi. Ja-jadi begitu," Sora menatap Taichi dengan takut-takut jika dia tertawa lagi. "Ka-kau...Taichi, katakan sesuatu, Taichi?"

Tapi Taichi hanya terdiam saja. Ini membuat kegelisahan Sora tambah besar saja. Tiba-tiba tangan Taichi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sora, dan dia mulai menarik Sora ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah rumah Koushiro. Sora kaget dengan sikap Taichi. Dia sadar bahwa mereka kembali lagi ke sekolah.

"Taichi? Ada apa?" Tapi Taichi menghiraukan pertanyaan Sora. Dia membawa mereka ke halaman di belakang sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, mereka berhenti.

"Ta-Taichi? Kita mau ke-" Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sora tertegun. Mereka kini berada di hamparan pohon rindang yang membentuk jalan. Dedaunan merah dan kuning berjatuhan, menandakan musim gugur yang memang telah tiba di Jepang. Mata Sora tidak dapat lepas dari pemandangan indah ini.

"Indah, kan?" kata Taichi yang berada di sampingnya. Sora mengangguk. "Pemandangan ini memang kesukaanku. Selama musim gugur, aku biasa beristirahat di sini kalau kabur dari kelas, sehabis latihan sepakbola atau ada masalah. Pemandangan di sini memang sangat indah."

Mereka berdua diam dalam sunyi, memadang keindahan alam yang ada di hadapan mereka. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Tiba-tiba Taichi menghadap ke Sora dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Maka dari itu," dia melepaskan topi Sora dari kepalanya, "kau tidak perlu memakai topi ini jika di hadapanku. Sebab, menurutku, rambutmu indah, seperti dedaunan di sini."

Sora terpana dengan perkataan Taichi. Tidak ada yang sebelumnya memuji rambutnya ini. Dia tidak pernah mengira, bahwa sahabatnya itu ternyata berpikiran lain. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa Taichi juga menganggap sama seperti yang lain. Ternyata dia salah. Ini membuatnya merasa...

_Senang._

"Arigatou, Taichi," kata Sora pelan. Dia mengenggam topinya yang berada di tangan Taichi. Melihat ini, Taichi melepaskan topi itu, berpikir Sora bermaksud memakainya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia memasukkan topi itu dalam tasnya. "Aku tidak akan memakai topi ini, demi Taichi. Jadi Taichi juga bisa melihat musim gugur kesukaanmu, kan?"

Muka Taichi memerah sedikit, beruntung Sora tidak memperhatikannya. Dia menggenggam lengan Sora dengan lembut, dan berkata, "Kita pulang, yuk. Koushiro dan yang lain mungkin sudah menunggu kita." Mereka pergi dari tempat itu, senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan muka mereka.

Di belakang, dedaunan terus berjatuhan dengan indah.

* * *

**Satu one-shot selesai! Rasanya fic ini gaje habis, ya. Jadi silahkan di-flame, dihina atau apapun.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Detective Conan volume 40, yang kasus pencarian cinta pertama Agasa. Sebenarnya penasaran saja, sih. Kenapa Sora selalu memakai topi birunya itu tapi di season 2 dilepas, dan karena situasinya kayaknya cocok, jadi kubuat saja.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang mau menyempatkan waktunya demi membaca fic gaje ini. Lebih beribu-ribu ucapan terima kasih bagi yang mau mereview. Karena keadaan FDI yang masih sepi, jadi aku tidak berharap banyak review. ***dihajar author FDI*

**Berikan saran, kritik, tanggapan juga laporan typo kalau ada. :) Dan kurasa judul fic ini agak jelek, jadi kalau ada saran judul yang lebih bagus, silahkan utarakan.**

**Untuk one-shot selanjutnya...siapa dan siapa ya? Ada yang bisa menebak?**


End file.
